I'll miss you this much
by chandeleerluvsduckies
Summary: the story of how george finds out and what he does to protect his other half


Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (except the man)

A/N: I am sorry it is so short but please review!

I threw the ball back and forth. I caught it between my fingers where it was _just_ holding on. I let it fall into my palm and I fell back onto my bed. It felt like yesterday, Percy had told me, " He's gone. He left, he…" Perce trailed off looking at people throwing curses right and left.

I thought he'd gone bonkers. He was a bit of a nut to show up in the first place. I put on a high-pitched voice, "Percival Weasley, you must not go talking about what "he" did, who's to know who you're talking about? I for one think it is entirely rude to be carrying on about something I don't know about. You're in a right proper state, now off to bed NOW!"

On the last word that had punctured the air he turned to me as if just remembering I was there. He looked at me and blinked and stared at me for minute before I stuck my tongue out at him, "You look like a baboon with your eyes all big like that. I'd hate to have to let people know my brother was a primate," but he didn't stop staring, I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

"Well I know I'm good looking but if I'm _that_ good looking I better go give McGonagall a kiss, maybe the old frog will turn into a princess!"

I turned, but heard a screaming from behind me. When I turned I Saw Percy with his feet dangling and flailing. He was screaming and his eyes were shut tight with pain. I screamed out the counter-curse with such force I knocked him back on his head and he hit the ground _hard_. I ran forward and pulled him into my arms.

I quickly carried him back up to the castle where Madame Pomfrey was nursing anyone who was brought to her. There were tons of beds filling the hospital wing and people were lying on mats on the floor and looking near dead. Madame pomfrey rushed over to me and pushed a couple of mats over and laid him down and asked if I could help. I agreed and she handed me a bottle of a dark purple liquid, "give this to everyone with an orange sticker next to the bed, don't bother with anyone with yellow stickers they aren't going to make it, I don't know why they were brought to me. I just… I just… can't handle it. Why all the violence?"

I nodded but she had already turned to run over to other beds and start to fix pillows and pour medicine down people's throats. I started to fill flasks with the purple liquid and noticed a lot of green, shining lumps in it. I placed them next to people's beds with orange stickers; apparently these people were well enough to drink all by themselves. I saw a body that was lying very still and had bright, fiery orange hair. It was wearing a lumpy green sweater. He wasn't looking at me but I knew it was Fred. I immediately filled another flask and brought it over to his bed and placed it on his table, "hey, you look bad. Our mother would be ashamed," I said shaking my head, "I recon you got caught up with that ugly one huh? The death eater with the huge mole and the droopy eyelids? Hey, recon it's Crabbe?"

He didn't respond I assumed he was joking and pretending to be asleep I prodded him with my wand and so I teased him, "hey bro, eat your medicine. It's delicious, mmmm… purple goop with green stuff and muh huh good," he didn't move, he was _good_, even I couldn't hold still that long!

I reached over to pick up his flask from his bedside table and knocked over his card. I picked it up and saw a flash of yellow. I looked at again and saw a _yellow dot_.

I couldn't believe it, there was a mistake, I was sure. I read the card again and again:

Fred Weasley 

_Adult_

_Apparation: passed_

_Signs of life: none. __O_

I dropped the card and started searching franticly for a pulse. I stuck my pinky on his wrist and was sure there was a mistake. I pushed my thumb against it and when I felt nothing immediately moved it to his neck. Nothing. There was no pulse. I sat there dumbfounded. My mouth hung open and my eyes were huge. I don't know how long I sat there, it could have been hours or days, I didn't know and I didn't want to know. I felt my mouth dry up and only when a man walked in the room did I jolt out of my trance.

The man had long black hair held back in a ponytail that swayed as he walked. His eyes were an icy-green that stuck out on his dark hazelnut skin. He was short, maybe a foot shorter than dad and was the slightest bit chubby. His homely appearance didn't detract from the way his eyes seemed to pierce right through you. I closed my mouth and around it with my tongue, it was covered in a thick substance from staying open so long and it was painful. He gave me one long glare before turning to Madame Pomfrey's door. In eight waddling steps he had made it to the door. He opened it and without looking back went inside.

I looked at the door for a minute or so before the man walked out the door again. He turned to me with a forgiving look and said, "Wanna help?"

I nodded but couldn't speak. He walked to the first bed and put the tall Asian-looking woman on a stretcher that had appeared beside him, "I work at saint mungos and I'm here to help out Madame. We have had the protective curses pulled off the grounds and people can now apparate in and out. You have passed your apparition test right?" he looked at me and I nodded.

"good. Well please apparate this young woman to mungos immediately. When you get there please wait for me and I will give you further instructions."

I concentrated on the hospital I had been only a few times before. I saw my father's room and focused. There was a popping noise and I felt myself squeezed tightly into myself and closed my eyes hard. In an instant I was there. I wheeled the stretcher around and walked to the reception area to wait for the man who had asked me to come here. I stood there looking at the people here, in for coughs or magical injuries that didn't realize that right now there was a war being fought against Voldemort. My mind flitted back to Fred, none of the people realized that my brother was dead! My teeth gritted as a happy couple walked through the room laughing, I wanted to hit them, who did they think they were being happy when my brother was dead! DEAD! I felt hot tears start to pour down my cheeks.

I was interrupted by a popping which made my head turn quickly toward the noise. The man was there and the sight of what he was holding made me sick. In his arms was my brother, the one who I had always had with me, the one who had tricked Percy into drinking dad's water for his teeth, the brother who knew what I would say before I said it, the one who was my other half. The tears that moments ago had been rolling down my face were now flying down it in sprays of the hot stuff. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I could never remember feeling this sad in my whole life.

"Hey, it's okay sonny. We will just take these guys down to get burned and we can take their ashes down to the castle so the families can…"

But he didn't have the chance to finish because I launched myself forward and tried to pry Fred from his plump fingers. He held on tight and tried to push me away. I grabbed my arms around my closest brother and kicked the man right where it hurts. He buckled down in pain and I apparated home. The last thing I saw before having all the air sucked out of my lungs was the awed stares of around thirty people, dumbfounded and confused.

The minute I was in the safety of my own home I carried Fred up the stairs three at a time and laid him in his bed. I tucked his blankets in around him and held his cold clammy hand, "I love you, I love you, I love you."


End file.
